


Sweet for Me

by kingsofneon



Series: back in action [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Flirting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: This is Strawhat territory, and everyone knows not to fuck with the pirate king’s crew.(Tashigi's yet to get the message)
Relationships: Nami/Tashigi (One Piece)
Series: back in action [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Sweet for Me

“Look at you,” Nami says, the words reverential in their glee, “I haven’t even touched you and you’re soaked for me.”

“Just- shut up, okay,” Tashigi hisses, her cheeks cherry red. “It’s not my fault I’m sensitive.”

“Sensitive to me talking about cleaning you out?” Nami asks, taking a predatory step forward and watching Tashigi swallow, the bob of her throat giving away her nerves. “Sensitive to me talking about how much I wanna fuck you on my fingers, till you’re gasping? Sensitive to me wanting to kiss you open and get you caught by your stupid boss, fucking on some marine documents?” Tashigi’s breathless noise makes Nami grin. “Baby, you shoulda just said.”

“And tell you any weakness?” Tashigi hisses, and Nami takes another step forward, now close enough to feel Tashigi’s quick breaths against her cheek. 

“I guess I do like figuring them out, better,” Nami says musingly, and lets her hand rest on Tashigi’s hip. Almost immediately, Tashigi presses her hand on top, and Nami has to resist the urge to pull her hand away, the bright flash of _danger_ a neon sign in her head. 

But this is Strawhat territory, and everyone knows not to fuck with the pirate king’s crew. 

Nami lets her fingers press against Tashigi’s hip, tantalising touches of pressure that draw more little noises from Tashigi. It’s a wonderful thing, to tease such a responsive marine, and she lets her hand skim down Tashigi’s thigh, hearing Tashigi’s high gasp.

“Should we get you out of those wet things?” Nami says with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes it's short, ladies deserve more
> 
> know what i deserve?
> 
> reviews /fingerguns


End file.
